


save me

by wolfsbanex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon, Drugged Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Only Markhyuck is a couple, Protective nct members, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is just friendship, and there is a bit romantic tension between Taeyong and Yuta, forced penetration, hurt lee taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: “It’s quiet late, we should maybe go home, don’t you think?” Taeyong agreed, slowly standing up when he stumbled. Their dance instructor grabbed Taeyongs arm, leading him into the hallway. But he didn’t bring him outside though, offering to call a taxi.Taeyong can’t even muster up strength to fight back, letting the man drag him into a dressing room where he unceremoniously lets him fall to the ground. Taeyongs head hits the ground with a loud thud and he groans in pain. The dance instructor locks the door. Fear settled into Taeyongs chest. He was almost paralyzed, unable to get up by himself. He never felt so helpless.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Everyone, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	save me

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!!!  
> \- welcome back to me using my own personal trauma for ?entertainment?  
> \- this gets pretty heavy so...beware  
> _ other than that...enjoy the pain?

The day started out pretty good. Taeyong was still tired and exhausted after a day of practice, not enjoying the thought of having a full new day of dance lessons ahead of him, but at the sight of an excited Donghyuck storming into his room with a tray of breakfast, he couldn’t help but be in a good mood almost instantly.   
  
The youngest of the group observed him eating, asking again and again if the food was actually tasty or if Taeyong only ate it to spare Donghyucks feelings, while Taeyong constantly reassured him that yes, the food is good and no, he won’t die of salmonella from  his scrambled eggs.  
  
After that, Taeyong goes to take a shower, softly humming a song that had been stuck in his head for forever, enjoying the way the warm water relaxed his tense muscles. He jumped as the door to the bathroom opened, but his heartbeat calmed again when he saw that it was only Yuta, who opened the cabinet and searched for his toothbrush.  
  
“Morning!” sang another voice. That was Jungwoo. Of course it was Jungwoo, nobody else would have such a good mood so early in the morning. Taeyong huffed a laugh at the two other members.  
  
“You guys saw that I’m naked?” Yuta spat out the toothpaste in his mouth, rinsed it out and turned to Taeyong with a seductive smile and a wink. “Sure we did, nice ass Taeyong.” with that he left, quietly giggling to himself. 

Jungwoo send Taeyong an apologetic smile, grabbing his comb and leaving the room in a hurry. Taeyong sighed, obviously flustered at Yutas comment and went to turn off the shower.   
  
When he finished dressing and brushing his hair, Johnny stuffed a bun into his hands and ushered him outside, where their manager was already waiting to take them to practice. Taeyong sat down next to Doyoung, who gave his best friend a blinding smile. “Hey.” said Taeyong softly, pulling one of Doyoungs ear plugs out and putting it into his own ear. Doyoung was listening to Panic!at the disco. They both started to sway to the music, humming and singing the melody.  
  
Practice went well. Mark stumbled into Haechan once, who gave his boyfriend an annoyed glare, but during their break Haechan had already forgotten about it, plopping down in Marks lap as if it was his rightful throne and snuggling into his neck. Mark put his arms around the younger, ignoring the fact that both of them must be close to overheating by now.   
  
Taeyong was talking to Taeil, who had been unusually quiet all day. “Penny for your thoughts?” Taeyong held out a fresh bottle of water to his friend, gesturing to him to take it. Taeil smiled, affectionately patting Taeyongs hair as a thanks.  
  
“I’m fine, just tired Taeyongie.” and Taeyong wasn’t even surprised by that answer. Taeil was the oldest, the wisest and the most thoughtful. It wasn’t uncommon for him to stay at the studio deep into the night, singing his throat sore, afraid that he’d slack off.  
  
After practice, Taeyong was held back by their dance instructor. Johnny, Yuta and Doyoung noticed it, but Taeyong send them away with a nod, telling them not to wait up for him.   
“Lee Taeyong!”, said the dance instructor, “you and your boys did great today! Would you mind going to fetch a drink with me?” now that was unusual. Their dance instructor may be friendly most of the time, but he definitely wasn’t the most sociable. Taeyong hesitated, but decided that there was no harm in agreeing.

They didn’t go out to a bar, but went into the lounge inside of the company. Taeyong sat down, fiddling with his phone as he waited for their dance instructor to come back with their drinks, kindly offering to go buy them for the both of them.  
  
“There you go.” Taeyong took the deep red drink, staring at it before taking a sip. It was strong. Really, really strong but sweet with just a faint hint of bitterness.   
“Do you like it?” asked the dance instructor, looking up at Taeyong through his messy bangs. Taeyong nodded again, taking another sip.   
  
**(1) new message  
  
** Taeyong opened it, giving the man beside him an apologetic look.  
  
**From: Yuta**

**hyung, is everything okay?  
  
To: Yuta**

**everything is fine, no need to worry, just having a drink at the SM lounge.  
Should be back soon!  
  
** He wasn’t back soon. It was already near 11pm  and Taeyong was having a good time, feeling buzzed and dizzy, animatedly chattering with their dance instructor when the other looked at his wrist watch and back at Taeyong with a glint in his eyes.  
  
“It’s quiet late, we should maybe go home, don’t you think?” Taeyong agreed, slowly standing up when he stumbled. Their dance instructor grabbed Taeyongs arm, leading him into the hallway. But he didn’t bring him outside though, offering to call a taxi.

Taeyong can’t even muster up strength to fight back, letting the man drag him into a dressing room where he unceremoniously lets him fall to the ground. Taeyongs head hits the ground with a loud thud and he groans in pain. The dance instructor locks the door. Fear settled into Taeyongs chest. He was almost paralyzed, unable to get up by himself. He never felt so helpless.   
  
There are hands on him, working at the zipper of his pants, pushing them down slowly. Taeyong struggles against the unfamiliar hands groping him, hot tears of shame and fear pooling in the corners of his eyes. “Stop! or you will regret it!” he hisses, but he is so dizzy that it doesn't come out nearly as threatening as he had hoped. Someone help me, please. “Help! anyone...”  
  
Yuta was getting impatient. Taeyong should have been home already. He went to grab his shoes and jacket, informing Jaehyun and Doyoung who were the only ones still awake. Both of them immediately followed Yuta through the night to their company, searching in the lounge for their leader, but another guest informed them that he had left a few minutes ago, accompanied by their dance instructor. They followed down the hall.  
  
He was naked. Taeyong could feel the cold air of the room hit his heated skin. Their dance instructor had bound his hands. And now he was running his hands up and down his exposed torso, toying with his nipples. Taeyong felt his tears flood down his face, unable to stop them. He hates this, he wants out. Nobody was allowed to touch him, except of his members, of course. His members, oh god. What if they thought of him as disgusting, even weak now?  
  
There is something being inserted into him, it is way to big for his unprepared entrance and the stretch burns painfully. Taeyong wails loudly, his body screaming in pain. The dance instructor chuckles, leaning forward, his lips brushing Taeyongs ear. “Do you like it? just wait until I’m the one to fuck you and not this pathetic toy. This is going to be a good film, Taeyongie.” oh god. There was a fucking dildo up his ass, tearing at his insides and he couldn’t do anything about it. And the man was filming it.   
  
“Yuta!” screamed Taeyong, thinking about the member that must be worried by now, considering he had been texting him all night.   
  
Yuta, Jaehyun and Doyoung were just down the hall when they heard Taeyong screaming, voice laced with fear and pain. The door is locked. “Help me!” hissed Yuta at the other two and with joined forces they managed to break down the door.   
  
Yuta freezes at the sight. Taeyong is laying on the floor, completely naked, eyes hazy, hands bound. And he’s crying like a scared little child while that stranger is violating him. It only takes one second for Yutas fist to find the dance instructors face, two more to make the mans nose bleed. “You fucking dare touch him?!” growls Jaehyun beside Yuta, rage clouding his mind. The man has the audacity to laugh. “He enjoyed it.”  
  
“He’s fucking drugged you bastard!” yelled Doyoung while Jaehyun helps Taeyong out of the restrains, handing him a blanket and wrapping the shivering boy up. Yuta knocks the guy out with ease.   
  
He crawls to Taeyong, who lunges into his arms and sobs heartbreakingly. Yuta hushes him, whispering silent words of comfort into his ears. When Taeyongs cries go silent, he lifts his head slowly. “You’re bleeding.” says Taeyong with concern, wiping blood from Yutas lip where the dance instructor must’ve landed a pretty good hit.   
  
“You idiot, this isn’t about me. How are you feeling?” asks Yuta carefully, lovingly brushing Taeyongs hair from his face.   
“I just got drugged and raped with a fucking huge dildo and no preparation so how do you think i feel?” Yuta winces at Taeyongs words.   
“I’m sorry” whispers Doyoung suddenly, “i failed. You were in danger and i failed to protect you. I’m sorry I’m such a bad best friend.” Taeyong started crying again.   
  
“What are you sorry for? None of you three have to be sorry for anything. You came immediately when you noticed me missing. You knocked him down before he could actually penetrate me! i should be sorry. I’m sorry i didn't fight back harder, I’m sorry if you think now that I’m disgusting-”  
  
Yuta grabbed Taeyongs face with his hands, forcing the other to look at him.   
  
“Listen to me Lee Taeyong. This wasn’t your fault. You didn’t choose to get abused by this asshole. And you aren’t disgusting. You’re our leader, our rock and the one all of us depend on. You’ve saved all of us multiple times, just by taking care of us without thinking of yourself first. We all love you more than anything, more than life itself. I will never let you get hurt again, i promise. And i will help you heal. We’ll get through this, together.”  
  
And they did. All of the other members immediately went to huddle around Taeyong when he came home. They did treat him like a piece of glass first, careful und with caution, but Taeyong knew that it was only because they cared.

They took turns sleeping in his bed with him, sticking close to him whenever they left the dorm, glaring at everyone who dared to come near him. Yuta was the worst out of all of them. He watched Taeyong like a hawk, but instead of annoyance all that Taeyong could feel was a warm feeling of affection blooming inside his chest.  
  
They stood with him when it was his court day, and they stood with him when he had to answer all those absurd questions.

“What were you wearing?”  
“Were both of you drunk?”  
“Did you say no and try to fight him off?”  
“Did you close your legs?”  
“Are you sure you didn’t do anything to provoke him?”

Taeyong answered their questions, with Yuta silently holding onto his hand, whispering over and over how brave he was and that all of his members were so proud of him.  
  
And they held him after the trial, when their dance instructor was found not guilty, even after Yuta, Jaehyun and Doyoung retelling the story from their perspektives.  Even after Taeyong told them that everything was filmed and the dance instructor handed over his phone, nothing changed, the film already deleted or removed from the phone.

Healing took time and hurt, healing was almost as painful as feeling this kind of humiliation again. But Taeyong was loved. His members made sure to remind him of that every single day through kind gestures. Breakfast in bed. Buying his favorite sweets, random road trips and going to amusement parks to take his mind of things.

Ten even came by as often as possible, dragging all of WayV with him and they went to get bubble tea. The dreamies visited for movie nights, cuddling around Taeyong like little puppies.  
  
And Taeyong and Yuta grew closer. If they could ever be more than friends, Taeyong didn’t know. But he did know that Yuta had become some kind of guardian angel for him.   
  
And he was so so grateful for all these boys that he could call family.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for KUDOS and COMMENTS!<3


End file.
